Percy Jackson and the Perfect Assassin
by Athenschild
Summary: It all started with a letter. Ryan and his sister each receive letters that changes their lives. I'm sorry that I suck at summaries. Takes place after Blood Of Olympus assuming all the characters survive except Octavian. Updates Weekly. Except during school then I will just update when I can. There will be some Percabeth, but the story will also have some romance between my OC's.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer-**

**Athens: I don't own Percy Jackson but I do own Ryan and Ella who are my OC's **

**Max: crap you remembered.**

**Athens:yep.**

* * *

**Introduction**

A letter. One that was addressed to me, Ryan Fletcher. I'm 17. Who would send me a letter with no return address. Luckily my parents, Kate and David, where still at work and my sister, who was my twin, also had a letter. This is scary. It has my sisters full name, Elizabeth, on it not Ella which is what she likes to be called.

"Ryan, what are you looking at you have home... Is that letter addressed to me?" Asked Ella. I just nodded my head. "And you have one to."

"What do we do with them?" I asked

"Well isn't it obvious. We open them." With that my sister grabbed her letter off the table, and broke the seal. I grabbed mine and opened it, too.

_Dear Mr. Ryan_

_We regret to inform you that your parents are not who the say they are  
at least not your mom.  
My name is Chiron, the very same from the Greek myths.  
But the are not myths.  
They are reality. Your mom the the goddess Athena.  
This may sound crazy at first but if you believe me look inside the  
envelope.  
There is a knife that can kill the monsters that come for you.  
You may be angry with me because now that you know  
who your mom is they will come for you.  
If you believe me and wish to be safe come to this address  
Half-Blood Hill, Farm Road 3.141  
Long Island, New York 11954_

_In hopes that you come safely  
Mr. Chiron_

_P.S. You probably have 30 minutes before they find you._

When I looked in the envelope, the indeed was a small dagger made of some metal that was unknown to me. Well if my mom is Athena, who is the goddess of wisdom and strategy, that would explain the good memory, but not our grades. We know the material but we just can sit still and concentrate on it.

"What do you think about this, Ella?" She was just standing still holding a dagger that looked like mine. "Ella, are you ok?"

"Fine." She said but I knew that she was not. See, my mom and my sister had this special bond. They both liked to go see movies, even though my sister had a hard time sitting through them, but they still loved them. They wove these bracelets out of para-cored. When she found out that her mom was. It her mom, that must of come as quite a shock.

"Ella, I know that this may sound crazy but..."

"We need to go this address. Ya I know. But do you have any money because I don't it's in mom's car." My mom and sister share a car and me and my dad share a truck.

As I walked down the hall to my room I herd Ella yell for me to hurry up because we might have company. I turned the corner to my room grabbed my wallet, and raced back to the front hall were my sister grabbed our bags that we have prepared for another hurricane, like Sandy. In them were clothes and some food.

Also while I was going to my room I grabbed my dad's hunting rifle (and I know why would he have a hunting rifle in the middle of New York, but let's just say he did a yearly hunting game out of the state.) and brought it out with me with some extra shells.

As I grabbed my bag I heard the sound of breaking glass coming from the kitchen. As we ran into the room I saw the strangest thing. It was like a mix of all big dogs and had anger management problems. I raised the rifle and aimed down the sights like my dad had taught me. When I pulled the trigger it blasted the beast backwards but it get right back up.

"That should have killed it!" I yelled at Ella who had her dagger out and threw it at the monster. As soon as it touch the dog thing, the dog disappeared in a puff of yellow dust.

"That was a Hellhound" said Ella, "You know the ones that the old Greek hers had to fight."

As we picked our way though the broken glass we found a girl, who looked about our age, at the door and she was holding a dagger that looked as if it was made out of the same metal that our daggers were made out of.

"Who are you? And why are you here?" Inquired Ella.

"I should ask you the same thing. But, my name is Annabeth Chase. I am here to help you get to Camp Half-Blood."

"Nice to meet you Annabeth. My name is Ryan. My sisters name is Ella. Now I have one question for you. How did you know to come here? The letter said that it would take 30 minutes for them to find us. Also how do you are not a monster, too?"

"If I had wanted to kill you, I would have done it when you distracted by the Hellhound. Also I am a half-blood." As she said this my sister grew pale because she probably hoped this was not real and wanted it to be a dream. "We need to get out of here there are probably more monsters coming this way."

As we ran out to the road Annabeth pulled out a golden coin form her pocket and yelled something in another language and threw the coin into the road. As it hit the pavement , the coin disappeared.  
A gray cloud of smoke stopped in front of Annabeth and the door opened.

"Welcome to the Chariot of Domain. Where can we take you outside the general New York area, one more Golden Drachma for each person." Said a voice from inside the taxi. "Get in" called a different voice.

I looked at Annabeth and Ella. Annabeth nodded and we all got in. "Camp Half-Blood" called Annabeth.

"Darling," said one of the voices, "Please pay in advance this time, unlike last time you did not pay us all of the money."


	2. Chapter 2

**Athens: I just want to say my name is NOT Ryan. Some people thought that.**

**Max: his name is...**

**~Athens Covers Max's mouth~**

**Athens: I should just start the story**

**Disclaimer-**

**German Chocolate: Athens does not own Percy Jackson or any top the characters from the series, but he does own Ella, Ryan, and Sara. I did it will you now not eat me.**

**Athens: let me think about it... No.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

As we got in Annabeth sighed and, pulled out three more Golden Drachmas and handed them to the boney hand that was reaching behind to them. You know this cab and three voices... It's the Gray Sisters from the old Greek myths. They drove a chariot to help hero's on their quests. And there were three sisters, just like the three old lady's sitting in the front.

"Thank you sweetie." As soon as Annabeth handed the coins to the sisters the driver stomped on the gas petal.

"Annabeth, don't the Gray Sisters only have one eye."

"Ya why do you ask?

"No reason" but at the same time that I said that my sister screamed Left. So the sister that was driving swerved left just in time to be hit by a flying tree.

"Ella!" Screamed Annabeth, "Why did say that!" But I know what happened. If we had still been going along the road, we would have been killed by the tree. But now it had just hit the trunk.

"Get out of the car" called one of the sisters. As we got out we saw these massive giants that only had one eye. Each. One grabbed a tree and pulled it out of the ground and threw it at us.

"Duck!" I yelled. Ella rolled one way and I dove the other and Annabeth dove over to Ella who had not gotten up. Those giants hurt my sister. I could still feel her in this life, but that meant I had to protect her.

As one of the giant's lumbered over towards Ella I yelled,"Hey! Ugly! Over here!" Annabeth looked over at me with a horrified look on her face. Like she knew what was going to happen before it even did.

The giant looked over at me and came my way. I pulled out the dagger out of my belt. As he walked over he grabbed a tree and hurled it at me. I dove to one side only to land on my feet and wonder how I did it.

I ran up to the giant, who was perplexed because he did not think that the impending attack would be so suicidal. As I ran up I threw my dagger at his soft spot rolled to the right and grabbed the dagger that was in a pile of black dust. How the hell did I just do that I thought.

I saw Annabeth holding off the other two giants with Ella. Ella thank God she was ok. I ran over to help them when Ella was thrown strait into a tree.

"Ella!" I yelled and threw my dagger at the giant, who just caught the blade with his bare hands.

"Fool." Said the giant. "Did you think that you could kill with a knife that small?"

"No," replied Annabeth who was standing behind the giant, "But I think this will do." And as she said that, she thrust her blade into the giant who then let out a pitiful yell as he turned into black dust.

We both ran over to Ella, who had been killed the moment that she hit the tree. At least she was not in any pain Annabeth had said to me. I grabbed my knife and also grabbed Ella's, and I tuck them into my belt. I then grabbed Ella's body and carried it up the hill to a great big pine tree, which was bigger than any other tree in the forest. The only problem was that there was a dragon guarding the tree.

"Peleus down boy." Said Annabeth who had just made it up the hill. The dragon sat down and we walked around the dragon. When I looked over the hill I saw an amazing sight.

It was a camp. There was stables for horses. Also the was an arena that was probably used for horse shows, but then I saw two people walking over to the arena in full body armor and carrying swords. When the got into the arena they started fighting each other with their swords. I asked Annabeth about it, but she said it was normal.

As we walked down the hill, people started to stare at us. Well mostly me because I was carrying my dead sister, but I did not care. Annabeth lead me to a two story house and told me to wait out here with my sister. As I waited for her to return, a boy about my age with green eyes and messy black hair, came over to me.

"Hey, I saw you coming down the hill with Annabeth. Do you know where she is?" I told him that she just went into the house. "Thanks. Hey, by the way me name is Percy, Percy Jackson." With that he ran into the house just as Annabeth came out.

"Ryan you can go into the house now. And you Percy," as she said that she turned to Percy, "You can come with me." As she said that Percy looked very exited. They walked over to a bunch of cabins as I walked into the house.

As I walked I saw an older man in a wheelchair throwing sausages into a stuffed leopards head which caught them and ate them. Without turning to face me he said,"Welcome Mr. Ryan to Camp Half-Blood. I am deeply sorry for your sisters death. Also Annabeth told me that you dispatched a Cyclops. My name is Chiron, the very same from the old Greek myths that you probably know about. By now you should also know that they are not myths."

"You sent me and my sister the letters that told us stuff about our lives that we did not know about. Thank you for the dagger, it is the only way that I could of killed that Cyclops. But sir," with that he interrupted me and told me not to refer to him as sir,"me of the Cyclops caught me dagger with his bare hand while as the one that I killed turned in to a cloud of black dust the moment the dagger hit him." After that I told him what happened on the hill.

"What?" Asked Chiron,"A direct hit to the hand should at least sever his hand. Are you sure he was not wearing a glove, and he caught the blade side of the dagger."

"Yes Chiron, I am positive. I don't think that I could ever forget what happened on the hill." With that he turned to go over to the other room and asked me to come with me. As I walked into the other room I saw a cute girl sitting in the corner, seeming to be waiting for us. She looked to be about my age and had black hair and brown eyes.

"This is Sara," said Chiron."She will be showing you around camp and to your cabin that you will share with your half siblings." Sweet! I got to hang out with a really cute girl for the rest of the day. Then I remembered what happened to my sister. I love my sister but I am going to try to have a bit of fun. That's what she would want me to do. And I would want her to do the same thing if our places were switched.

Chiron said that we should go if we want to make dinner. So Sara and I walked out of the house. "My names Ryan. I would ask you your name but I already know that. So I will ask this who is your godly parent? Mines Athena."

"Zeus, king of all other gods also the god of the sky." As she said this she looked over at me and I thought, wow she is really hot. "Over there we have the Arts and crafts station. Over there is the weapons shed where we keep all of our weapons, which you will be able to pick one out after we find out what you are good at." She went on to explain what was offered here. We walked over to the arena, where there was an assortment of swords of all different sizes.

"Get a sword that seems to fit grasp and come over to spare with me." As she said that she grabbed a sword and walked into the arena. I tried a few swords but they were all to small or too big. As I was looking around for a sword I grasped my owl necklace that my dad had given me. The necklace got hot so I took it of and held it in my hand and in a flash of light I was holding two twin blades that were perfectly balanced. Sara came running over.

"Are you ok" was the first thing she said to me maybe she likes me I thought.

* * *

**Athens: cliff Hangers! Sorry abut the cliff hanger. R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Athens: Finally done.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Yeah, I am fine." Then she noticed the two swords at I was holding.

"Where did you get those swords." Asked Sara. I told her what happened. "Has this ever happened to you before today? Also how long have you had this necklace?"

"My dad had gotten it for me when I was thirteen. Also he said that it had to do with his past."

"What's his name?" Asked Sara

"David, David Fletcher" as I said this Sara's face paled like she was sick. "What is it Sara, are you sick?"

"No just are you sure that your dad's name was David."

"I think I would know my own dad wouldn't I. Why are you wondering."

"David, your father, was a mortal who could see through the Mist..."

"Mist?"

"The magical vile that separates mortals from Demigods. They can not see the monsters, but we can. But sometimes a mortal can see through it. Your father could. He was a legend in the camp. He could see through the Mist and find out what the monsters are planing and where so that we could kill them. Then about 22 years ago he disappeared without a trace. Even Chiron did not know when he was until a week ago. He kept disappearing during the say to talk to someone. I over heard them one day and heard something about him needing to come back because something big was stirring. Something very bad because he did not contact anyone that we knew of during the Titan war or the Giant war."

"Then why would he need his help now?"

"I don't know. I left to tell Annabeth about it since he was like a hero in Athena's cabin. Since we are talking about the Athena's cabin why don't we go visit your half brothers and sisters. We can spar later."

As we walked in I saw Smart Boards that had some drawings with all these lines that the longer I looked at them I started to make sense of them. Sara, by the look of it, was very confused. On one wall there was a lot of bunks shaved up against the wall so that on the back wall there was a huge bookshelf filled with books. Well that sucks, I thought, since I can't read that well because the letter float of the pages. I walked over to the bookshelf and found that I could read. Then I realized that the written language was not English.

"Sara, what language are theses books written in?"

"That would be Greek, Ryan."

"Where is everyone? You said I would meet some new people."

"Oh, yeah. They are probably at the archery range. Let's get you a bunk and then we can go see them." I walked over to the bunk in the back that had no personal things on it, and then Annabeth and Percy walked in and saw Sara and I.

"Oh, sorry," said Annabeth, "We will go to Percy's cabin." As they left, they started kissing.

"Well that was weird." As I said this I turned to Sara who was laughing her ass off. "What is it?"

"Oh, nothing just this thing keeps happening to them. Last week they tried to go to Percy's cabin, when they found Thalia in his cabin to talk to him. And the week before..."

"Ya I get it."

As we walked out of the cabin I saw some kids, who looked about 19, running over to a small metal building which had smoke coming from the top. I also some some coming out of the building, and they were each carrying a sword or some other weapon. They ran into the woods where I heard a hissing sound snake though the air, like well, a snake.

As we walked past another set of cabins in a rectangle instead of a horseshoe like the other cabins. We past though many more cabins all of which were different, maybe for each god or goddess that is in the Greek world. But no. There would be hundreds of cabins. They must only have cabins for the children of the god or goddess that the camp supports right now.

As we got out of the cabin area, I here the sound of bowstrings twanging. I saw Chiron walking around, or would it be trotting around, the range talking to kids who looked sort of like me. Most of them had blond hair and gray eyes but some did not. But they all had one thing in common, besides their mom, they all had a look in their eyes like they were looking for weak points in you. They were all calculating what the best way to take you down in a fight. My sister told me I had that look, and it did me well in school.

"This," explained Sara, "is Ryan, your new half brother." After she said that all the other kids came up to me to tell me their names. Malcolm, Morgan, Dalton were just some of the names that I heard. At that time I heard a conch shell ring out from the camp. All the other campers put away their bows, and formed a line behind Malcolm, who later told me that he was the second in command for the cabin.

We all ran towards the pavilion, where I could smell food cooking and the savory taste of chicken was in the air. As we got to the pavilion, I saw Annabeth waiting for us. We all walked over to that table and sat down. I looked around and saw Percy at another table and the next table over was Sara and another kid who had blond hair and blue eyes. You sit with your godly parent I thought to myself otherwise Annabeth and Percy would be sitting together. And you know what I probably would be sitting with Sara. Then my next thought was, What did I just say?!

As I thought that I saw a plate of food appear inform of me. It had chicken, grapes, and cheese on the plate. I was about to start when I saw my new brothers and sister get up and walk over to the fireplace and scraped some of their food in the fire, so I got up and did the same thing.

After everyone in the pavilion had done that It was just a roar of chatter coming from everywhere. I looked around and saw that everyone was talking and laughing and eating, so they were enjoying them selves. I, on the other hand, hated it. I was ok with people being crazy, the only thing was here I could not get a sense of direction here. I liked to know how I could escape if, oh say a crazy gunman, come and tried to kill you. So I grabbed my plate and walked outside.

Ahh. That's better, I could still hear what they were saying in the pavilion, but I was out in the open. And then I heard the footsteps coming from behind me. Monster was the only thing I could think about. I grabbed my dagger that I kept in my pocket and swung it around to find myself face to face with Sara.

"Sorry" I said as I put away the knife. "Why did you come out here?"

"I could ask you the same thing. But I came out here to talk to you."

"Why would you want to talk to me?"

"Well for one you look like a new born bird that fell out of its nest. You know were to go you just can't."

The thing was, she was right. I wanted to make peace with my sisters death, but I could just not let it go. I think that's why I came out here. Ella loved to be outdoors. She volunteered at nature preservers to help pick up trash.

"Well if there is anything you need just tell me." And with that she kissed me on the cheek and walked back to the pavilion leaving me standing there gaping at what just happened.

* * *

**My fav. Quote **

**Media teacher: Part of the reason is so common is because is always changing. For instance you might be upset that your favorite character died but your not going to lock yourself in your rom with a pint of ice cream and cry about it.**

**class: Laughs**

**Me: *Sweats***

* * *

**R&R please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Athens: Sorry for not updating for awhile I had no ideas. But now I am in a Creative Writing class so I have more time to write.**

**Max: Ya I remember the day I set off the fire alarms...**

**Athens: oh ya. If you want to find out why read Randomness with Athens and Max coming soon, like in a week.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Cop: Athens does not own any Percy Jackson Characters, but does own Sara, and Ryan as for they are his OC's. And that little son of a gun has connections.**

**Chapter 3**

After she left I walked off not paying attention to where I was going. It got darker and darker so I thought that the sun was setting so I looked up to see it and found myself in a dark ominous forest.

As I turned around as something slammed into my chest. I reached for my necklace, but it's paw swiped it out of my hand. Well this is it. I thought, there's no escape. Just then the monster yelped and jumped off of me. What? The beast turned around and I saw that it's backside was badly burned. Oh gosh. I hope that's not a dragon.

The beast charged at the boy that was standing about twenty feet away from it, and the guy screamed as his hands caught on fire and ran to meet the creature. When the beast saw the fire, it's face was like oh shit and it tried to backpedal, but it was to late and it promptly caught on fire.

"Are you alright?" Asked the boy, "my names Leo."

"Ryan. I fine thanks for asking. But on another subject, how are your hands not burned?"

"I like to think of myself as Captain Flame, but the reason is that my dad is Hephaestus, and I'm one of the 'lucky' children of Hephaestus because this power only comes up like every 400 years. Also why are you out here?"

"Honestly, I have no idea. I was walking thinking," I thought about Sara and decided to leave that out. "About stuff mostly about my sister. Why are you out here, because when I first pasted this place I was told not to go into the forest without a way to defend yourself?"

"No reason." But as he said that he looked nerves, like he was hiding something. Oh well it's not my business, yet. I had add that last part as an afterthought.

"Anyways I have to go" said Leo and he ran back into the forest. After a moment I ran after him.

Leo moved silently through the woods getting deeper and deeper. Twice he looked behind him to see if there was anyone following him. Each time,though, I was ready and hid behind a bush or tree.

As he reached a limestone wall, ten meters high, he pressed his hand against the surface. His hand caught on fire and a glowing trail of fire ran around the wall. Then the two ends met, and the limestone opened up like a huge door. Leo stepped inside and I saw a glimpse of what was inside.

When he got inside the door started to close and I made a split second choice to go in with him.

When I stepped inside, my breath was taken away. It was like a giant hanger for planes. On the walls, there were tons of blueprints pinned to the wall with tacks. Over in one corner was a giant Greek warship. The deck was lined with bronze shields, in between them was Ballista shooters. On the front of the ship there was a dragons head that was constantly moving. On the side closest to the door there was a big gaping hole in the ship.

I looked up to see a net falling from the ceiling and I rolled away as the ends to the rope punched through the concrete walked out of a small room, hands ablaze. "Ryan why are you here?"

"You were acting suspicious, so I wanted to see what you were doing." As I said this I realized it was true. I looked around and saw many projects hanging on the walls, some of them were badly dismembered. "Did you make this cave?"

"No I found it." as he replied he extinguished his hands. "But oat of these projects are mine." He said it kind of sheepishly. "Now as much as I love having company, can you please leave my cave. Please and thank you."

As I left his cave Leo walked over to his warship and climbed through the hole.

Over the next few days I learned more about the camp, and I started learning about what I was good at. Annabeth told me most demigods specialized (no idea how to spell it) at one weapon, so when I tried a spear and it landed in the ceiling, she told me not to worry.

As it turned out I was better with two knives than with swords, like Annabeth. Though I was still, in my opinion, a good swords man. Though I bet having my own swords helped, because my instructor, Clarrisse, told me that no two swords were the same. That puzzled her,though, when it pulled out my swords that were identical. She had looked amazed when she felt them.

I also went around with the Athena cabin to do a bunch of different activities, including Pegasus riding which I was horrible at. Every day we ate together. And then on Wednesday I learned a bout Capture The Flag.

I had been in the arts and craft station when Annabeth pulled us all out of class. To everyone else it seemed to be a normal thing. But I had no idea what we were doing.

"Annabeth" I said when we got to the Athena cabin, "What are we doing here?"

"Ryan,Che play Capture the Flag every Friday night, and we are the ones who come up with strategies for our team." Annabeth replied. And with that she launched into a speech about the best way to attack them.

I leaned over to the kid sitting next to me, and wispered, "Plans? Who needs them. Just have the Ares cabin and all you have to say is 'See that guy over there? Bang him on the head.'" With that he smiled and turned his attention back on Annabeth.

Being ADHD I find it hard to sit still, so I had no idea how they were doing it. All I learned from that was that we had the Poseidon (no surprises there), Zeus, Hermes, and Hephaestus cabins on our team. The next day went quickly. But on Thursday night after I got back from the showers, I found a Glock 17 on my bed along with a note that said, 'be prepared'. I looked back at the gun and it wad the same one my dad had, the same scratch from were I dropped it when I was twelve. How could anyone have give this to me, dad had lost it a year ago. Oh well, I thought, always good to see a old friend.

At dinner the next night it was not loud and cheerful like every other night, tonight it was quite. The two teams sat with each other to explain the plan. After we ate we grabbed our equipment and raced up the hill, after we put it on. Everyone had stared at me when I strapped my two swords, two daggers (mine and Ella's), and my pistol on my belt. Sara walked over with another girl, both of them carrying spears.

Annabeth started to explain the plan, some of the kids listened, but most, like me, stared aimlessly around the air. So Malcolm, Sara, and I were to guard the left flank along with three Hermes kids. Clearly Malcolm was the only one who knew what to do because we all asked what we had to do.

So of course Malcolm singled my out and said in a harsh whisper, "Ryan you of all people should know what we are to do."Malcolm jumped suddenly as Percy ran over to join us.

"Percy I thought you were helping Annabeth lead the attack." Asked Sara

"I was but Sara's sister, Thalia, had it covered." Right as he finished his sentence, the conch shell sounded signaling the beginning of the match. We fanned out to guard the left flank, but it seemed the enemy knew what we going to do before we did it.

After about five minutes, hard to tell being ADHD, Percy whispered to me, "Well this has to be too easy..." Just then we heard the twang of an bow and the thump of the arrow hitting Percy squarely in the chest. He fell just as on of the kids yelled, "Archers!"

We all dove in different ways to cover to avoid the onslaught of the archers. One of the Hermes kids had brought a bow, but right before he could release the arrow he was shot in the chest, sending his arrow sailing harmlessly through the night.

One of the other kids had tried to run, only to be cut down by half a dozen arrows. I looked around for anyone who was left, but I saw no one. Then I remembered the pistol. I pulled my Glock 17 modified to shot darts that were tipped with a mild moose tranquilizer. I saw Malcolm and Sara holding their own and motioned them to be silent.

I remembered the six shots go off when the kid tried to run, so six shots I thought. Though I had to get a distraction so I motioned for Sara to come over to were I was hiding. As she ran over I let lose two shot, one hitting its mark by pure luck. They seemed a lot more carful after that.

"I need a distraction" I told Sara.

"Sure" replied Sara. Just then the ear-splitting scream sang though the night detonating like a major base cord amplified (still don't know the spelling) shattering the last Hermes kids eardrums. He fell to the ground passed out from the pain.

"What was that?" I asked Sara was we regained our footing.

"Apollo music arrow." With that she raised her spear and yelled "Ο Δίας από τον πατέρα μου στείλει το δώρο του φωτισμού" with that lightning struck her spear and blasted to the archers, knocking at least two kids of their feet, sending them flying ten feet down the hill. Once they recovered she ran the nearest tree to take cover.

I got up and carefully aimed down the sights like my dad taught me four years ago. Then I felt some cold, and hard pressed against my neck.

"Put the gun down kid." Growled Clarrisse. I put it down and she kicked it away from me. "Now come with me come with me to prison"

"How about no?" With that I kicked her in the shin, using it as a springboard to roll out of the way. Cursing, she advanced. I dropped to the ground avoiding her spear, and pulled out my two knives, since swords would not be as useful in close combat. I launched myself up stabbing her in the leg with a knife.

"Πηγαίνετε στα κοράκια" she screamed, dropping her spear next to me. I kicked it away right as Sara yelled, "Duck" Not a millisecond to soon, I duck right as a arrow slammed into the tree next to me. I rolled to one side to have an arrow slam into my left arm. I dropped my knives and screamed in silence pain. I tried to move it, but it had gone numb. Fortunately it was a blunt arrow so it did not draw blood, but left a nasty bruise.

I grabbed one of my knives and waited. I heard the familiar twang and I saw the arrow rush out of the tree line. There I thought one second later I threw the knife and two seconds later I heard the thump of it hitting the archer with enough force that I heard several ribs breaking three meters away.

How did I do that I wondered to myself. Sara ran over to me, spear in hand. That's when things went dark. First an arrow slammed into Sara sending her toppling down to me, hitting me knocking me down and she brought me with her down the hill. That probably saved my life. Another arrow slammed into the ground right were my head was two seconds ago. This arrow was an arrow sharpened to a fine point, used for hunting, not like the blunt arrows for Capture the Flag.

As we tumbled down the hill, more arrows rained down from the heavens above. Each one closer to us than the last until on found its mark. The arrow shattered my armor like paper.

The point entered my body two inches below the heart. It was a fatal wound.

200 yards away a man in a black cloak smiled at his work, and fled the site were he completed his mission


	5. Chapter 5

**Athens: Hey my fellow reader!**

**Max: Leave now, save your sanity.**

**Athens: What no don't leave. Sorry that this chapter is shorter, I just wanted to give you guys something.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Random monkey: Athens does not own any Percy Jackson characters. But he does own Ryan and Sara because they are his OC's.**

**Athens: Thanks *throws monkey a banana***

**monkey:*eats it***

* * *

**Sara's POV**

Darkness and pain. That's all I felt. I looked up to see Ryan lying on the ground, with an arrow through his chest. "No!" I screamed. I rushed over to finds that his breath was shallow. I looked around for some other sign of life, but found none. I got to take care of him by myself, I thought.

Carefully I grabbed the arrow, and slowly pulled it out of his chest, the tip covered in blood. I looked through my pockets looking for some ambrosia. My hand closed around the bag, and I pulled it out. I tore the bag open, and broke off a piece. I had to do this two more times because hand was shacking so badly. Once I got it out, I feed it to Ryan, and the hole started to close, but his color did not.

His color should be coming back too. I thought. Then, from the closing hole I saw yellow ooze come Poison. I screamed so load that I could not hear the birds fly away, chirping. What felt like ages latter I heard the steady pounding of hooves. I stood up as Chiron galloped over.

What is it, child? I heard your scream." asked Chiron.

"It's Ryan. He has been poisoned."

"Have you tried Ambrosia?"

"Yes Chiron. I have tried everything that I could do. But it's not working." With that I broke into tears. Chiron walked over and knelt next to Ryan, whose face was as white as snow.

"Sara put him on my back I have to get him to the infirmary fast. Quickly child." With that he stood up and I grabbed Ryan, and put him on Chiron's back. "Sara you should go there too. You look hurt."

"Yes Chiron. I will." With that he galloped back to camp. I grabbed Ryan's stuff and walked back behind them.

**Ryan's POV**

I woke up, startled. I looked around to see several cots without any life. As I sat up, I groaned in pain. Lighting was shooting up through my body, radiating from me chest. Then my companion came back to my sea of darkness.

**Three days later**

Over the past few days, I woke up several more times but then passed out again from the pain. This last day had been bliss. When I had woken up I tried to sit up and found that there was no pain. "Ευχαριστώ τους θεούς" I muttered as I sat up again, excited, since the pain was gone.

Tiredness washed over me. A few hours later I woke up to find a woman standing next to me.

"How are you my child?"

As I sat up, my muscles failed me and I fell back down. "Fine, just tired of being stuck in bed. What who are you?"

"My name is Athena."

"Mom… Why did you leave my dad?" Hatred started to build up in my chest. She started to say something but I cut her off, "You should have stayed and helped raise us, like real parents."

Her eyes flashed with anger, but yet a hint of sadness as she said, "I had no choice, Gods cannot raise their children, it is an ancient law, older than me."

"Sorry mom I am just not feeling well. So what happened before I got shot?" She looked surprised. "What mom? You thought I might not know. I studied battle wounds. I know the scar that an arrow leaves. And I have the same one. All that I remember is Sara slamming into me knocking us down the hill, and then nothing."

"Child, you are very lucky to be alive. As much as I hate my father for breaking his oath, I still have to accept it. Sara had been shot by a blunt arrow, causing her to fall. When she came back, she found you on the ground with an arrow through your chest. She pulled it out and gave you some ambrosia to heal the wound. The wound healed but you had been poisoned. Chiron came and took you to the infirmary and found out that you had been poisoned by something called, 'venena potentius' literally meaning powerful poison."

"Yes I know, it was used to assassinate powerful political figures in ancient Greece. It was created using one of two different mushrooms found only in Greece, along with imperial gold and a few other items. But the mushrooms were killed when Rome invaded Greece."

"Obviously not, continue."

"It works from the outside in, right?" She nodded and I continued, "It rots the skin of in a matter of hours, and in the last hour the organs start to liquefy. By the end you become a withering mass of agony. And it is hard to cure because there are two different cures, one for each mushroom, and if you give the wrong one, they become immune to the other antidote."

Athena looked around only to not find anyone. She turned back to me and pulled out a small piece of black cloth. "This is from the archer that shot you. He/she got away and this is all we found. We had looked through the woods to try to find anything, but did not. I'm sorry." As she said this, I started to feel dizzy. "Rest, child. I will be here when you awake again."

I woke up a few hours later to find Athens standing next to me talking with someone. The man pointed and me and left the room. On the back of his hand he had a blue eye on it.

"I'm glad to see you are better, child." She was holding something behind her, like something she was trying to hide.

"Mom?"

"Yes, Ryan?"

"What are you holding behind your back?"

She looked surprised but pulled out a bow. Nothing fancy, just a regular long bow. She looked at it and then me. "I brought you a gift, after al it is your birthday." October 14. It's October 14. My birthday and Ella's.

With shaking hands I reached over and grabbed the bow, "Thanks mom. Why are you still here? You should go check on my siblings as well."

"Actually Ryan, that's what I am doing. I am checking up on Annabeth and the sea spawn." With that she disappeared in a cloud of gray smoke. A few seconds later I heard a startled yelp. Chuckling, I looked over the bow.

I was a plain piece of wood on it with one design on it. An owl. Right by the grip, though, there was a small knot in the wood. That should not be there, I thought. As I brushed my thumb over it, he bow sting unhooked itself and it disappeared into the bow. Then the bow straitened and a knife popped out of each end. It only took a few seconds.

"Ok, that's cool." I got up out of bed groaning, and swung the bow, but not a bow, around and hit a vase on the night stand. The same man that I saw talking with mom walked in. He just looked at the vase and me, and smiled. There were eyes all over him, but they were all blue. The one on his forehead winked at me and he turned and left.

* * *

**Athens: R&R please. Love your reviews. I read all of them**

**Max: And that's why you have mental problems.**

**Athens: *shouts* I DO NOT**

* * *

**No seriously R&R**


End file.
